


Half drunk mistakes

by Jahssel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Like, M/M, Mild Smut, They barely reach the smut, sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahssel/pseuds/Jahssel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing mistakes Sehun with someone else in a bar. Sehun doesn't stop Yixing until they reach Yixing's flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half drunk mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugapetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugapetals/gifts).



Sehun was standing next to the bar, idly watching the crowd dance, when he came over to him and pressed his lips against Sehun’s. A really handsome boy. A little bit smaller than him with dark black hair and really beautiful lips.

“Uh…” Sehun mumbled when they broke apart. “You are…” The boy in front of him laughed adorably making Sehun blush.

“LuHan don’t joke like that. It’s me, Yixing… Are you this drunk already?” Sehun shook his head mumbling a “Are you sure you’re not the one who’s drunk?” Yixing started biting and kissing Sehun’s neck making him moan softly. 

“Why don’t we go back to my place?” Yixing whispered seductively biting Sehun’s ear lobe slightly. Without really thinking, Sehun nodded and they took a cab. They made out all the way to Yixing’s place. Sehun bit Yixing’s lower lip that had been tempting him since they were in the club. Yixing moaned againts Sehun’s lips making heat creep into his southern region “Ah… Yixing you’re so hot.” Sehun said making Yixing moan even more.

They reached the place a couple of minutes later. Yixing payed the driver and they hopped off the car. Sehun followed Yixing to a small three story building and everything was, to Sehun’s luck, dark. He sighed when Yixing took his hand and lead him to his flat. It was on the second floor and was big enough for one person. The living room was attached to the kitchen and there was a corridor that lead to, Sehun supposed, the bedroom and bathroom. He found out his suspicions were right when Yixing, who hadn’t let go of his hand, guided him to the bedroom that was at the end of the corridor.

The room was nice and cozy with a double bed next to the wall, a TV on the wall in front if it, and a dresser in the opposite wall. Sehun liked it. 

Yixing and him kept on making out with Yixing pressed against the door and Sehun’s hands on his hips. Yixing started grinding his hips against Sehun’s and that’s when he realized; He didn’t know this guy. And now he was in his house making out with him. And this complete stranger thought he was some LuHan guy. 

Yixing said something in Chinese making Sehun stop completely. Sehun blinked for a while making Yixing stare at him confused

“Ge?” He said taking one of his hands to Sehun’s cheek “Uh… Yixing…” Sehun started to say while looking for a light switch finding it right next to Yixing’s head. He turned on the light making Yixing blink repeatedly so his eyes could get used to the light.

Sehun took his hand to his eyes and waited a moment before taking his hand out. Yixing was staring at him. His eyes widened and his sexy lips forming a perfect ‘o’ 

“Yixing… I’m not this LuHan guy… I’m sorry… My real name is…” Yixing interruptes him before he could finish “Oh Sehun… T-the m-model” Sehun nodded scratching the back of his neck. Yixing’s whole face and neck were red like a tomato. “Oh my god I’m so sorry! You look a lot like him and the light was very dim and…” He started mumbling in Chinese making Sehun confused.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. It also my fault for not stopping you” Yixing closed his eyes and rested his head on Sehun’s shoulder and kept on muttering apologies. Sehun started petting his head.

“I really wanted to take this opportunity to get him.” Yixing mumbled making Sehun stop the petting. Yixing looked at him pouting “Tell me more about this LuHan guy” Yixing nodded and went to sit on his bed signaling Sehun to sit next to him.

“He was the one who told me to move to Korea. I met him in college and his a year older than me. He’s really handsome, like you, and he’s a really nice guy and always takes care of me, but I don’t think he sees me that way so I just thought I’d use the opportunity…” Sehun nodded and gave Yixing a peck on the cheek making Yixing blush. 

“I don’t really know him like you do so I can’t give you an opinion on whether he likes you or not… Sorry” Yixing nodded once again and rested his head on Sehun’s shoulder “Can you at least stay tonight? We don’t have to do anything. Just keep me company” Yixing asked sighing afterwards. Sehun nodded and Yixing stood to get him some pyjamas which Sehun took and went to the bathroom to get changed. The pajama top was a little tight as Yixing was obviously skinnier that him but it didn’t bother him.

He returned the bedroom to find that Yixing was already lying in bed “I usually sleep in my underwear but I thought it’d be better if I put on something.” He said that but he was still shirtless. He was probably wearing a pair of pants but Sehun couldn’t tell as Yixing was already under the blankets. Sehun turned off the lights and lat next to Yixing after getting under the blankets. Yixing scooted closed and rested his head in Sehun’s arm who instantly wrapped an arm around Yixing’s waist getting him closer to him. Sehun gave Yixing a peck on his forehead before falling asleep.

~

He woke up the next morning to an empty bed, though it was still warm meaning Yixing had woken up not long before. He stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his mouth as best as he could without a brush and then stumbled through the corridor. Once he reached the living room he noticed Yixing was talking to a really handsome boy.

“I spent the night at this guy, Minseok’s, place. He’s really handsome and I think I’m in love,” the boy said. Yixing looked a little disappointed and said a simple “Ah” Sehun decided to interrupt before the guy could keep on talking.

“Morning handsome,” he said towards Yixing with the most seductive tone he could pull off in the morning. “Oh Sehun!” The boy said. Sehun, who now had Yixing’s back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around Yixing’s waist, nodded. The boy stared in amusement. 

“You got in to Oh Sehun’s pants” the boy said making Yixing shake his head almost instantly “It’s not like that, LuHan. He only stayed the night” Sehun smiled and thought for a moment, before adding, “I might just stay a few more nights…” Winking at Yixing.

Yixing had never blushed so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^-^
> 
>  Sorry, i know some requested a continuation of this but after rewriting it like three times i just knew i couldnt bring myself to do it. I consider this fully done. I'm sorry i've let you down.
> 
> Tumblr: toppdoggtrash.tumblr.com


End file.
